Just for fun
by CVSPRbatman
Summary: Six year old Bruce has to go to Meta- school. BMWW fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**This about the heroes of the JL who are children and studying at Super Hero School (Currently 6 years old) . But as you know me it is mostly about BMWW 'cause I love them. I got this idea from a fan made comic. Anyway hope you like it.

**Students:**

Batman/Bruce Wayne

Flash/ Wally West

Green Lantern/John Stewart

Hawk Girl/ Shayera Hol

Martian Man Hunter/ J'onn J'onzz

Superman/ Clark Kent/ Kal-El

Wonder Woman/ Daina of Themyscira

**Other characters:**

Amanda Wallar - Principal

Richard Waller - Teacher

Ted Grant - Gym Teacher

**Note:** I may add more in the future. Expect Bruce parents remaining heroes parents are alive.

**Wayne manor:**Bruce Wayne covered his face with his blanket when sunrays fall on his face.

"Master Bruce, Wake up. I don't want you go to school late on your first day." Alfred told him.

"But... Al.."

"No, buts young man. You have to wake up." Alfred strenly told him.

Bruce threw his blanket away and sit up folding his arms and glaring at Alfred. Alfred raised an eyebrow at the young boy.

"But it is a Meta- School Alfred." Bruce grumbled.

"So?" Alfred asked.

"But I'm not a Meta." Bruce replied.

"Nonsense master Bruce. Mrs. Waller told me it will help you to study with them and that is final." Alfred told him.

"Fine." Bruce grumbled and walked towards his bathroom.

"Do you need help Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"No thank you. I can take care of myself. I'm not a child."

"How ironic that it is coming from a 6 year old boy." Alfred amused.

"I heard it old man." Bruce growled.

"I know young man." Alfred fired back.

Bruce slammed his bathroom door (with a force 6 year old boy can muster.)Alfred shake his head and chuckled at the young boy outburst. He hoped that this school will make him happy by gaining some friends.

Bruce quickly brushed his teeth and took a bath. He took out a mini bat suit and weared it.

He eneterd the kitchen and jumped on a seat as it is bigger than him.

"Master Bruce, what I told about rules?" Alfred scould him lightly.

"Sorry, Alfred."

"It's alright Master Bruce. Now have your breakfast- Eggs." Alfred pushed the place towards him.

"Thanks, Alfred." Bruce told him.

"No problem Master Bruce." Alfred told him with smile.

Alfred looked at Bruce while he was eating. When Bruce finished his breakfast. Alfred handed him his backpack. Then they went to Garage.

"Alfred take Ferrari." Bruce told him with enthusiasm .

"Master Bruce, we are going to school." Alfred told him.

"OK, Alfred." Bruce replied grimly.

Alfred opened the car door for Bruce and Bruce hopped into it. Alfred took his Driver seat and was about to ask when Bruce replied.

"Seatbelt, I know Alfred." Bruce replied with a scowl.

The Drive was short, the two occupants remain silent. When they reached the school. Bruce looked at it, though big it doesn't have that much students. It's not like there are many heroes.

Alfred opened the door for him and they both entered through the school gate. Alfred took him to Principal. Alfred and the Principal Amanda Waller talked about something while Bruce was brooding. Finally the Principal looked at him.

"You can go to class now Bruce. I called my brother he will take you to your class and he is also your teacher. Have a good day." Amanda Waller told him.

Bruce wanted to growl something but a look from Alfred made him say. "Thank You Mam." They both leave the principal room and waited for the Principal brother. Soon a man who looked like Male version of principle herself came towards them.

"Alfred? " Principal brother asked him with a shake hand.

"Yes sir. I'm Alfred Pennyworth and this is Bruce." Alfred informed him.

"Hello Bruce, I'm Richard, your teacher." Richard told him and looked at Alfred. "You can go now Mr. Pennyworth. I will take of Bruce."

"Thank you Sir. Have a nice day sir." He bowed to them and walked towards the exit.

Richard took Bruce to his classroom. Where he saw 6 other children. Who all looked at him, when he eneterd with their teacher.

"Hello children this Bruce, you're new classmate. Bruce how about introduce yourself." Richard told him.

Bruce looked at them and...

**Chapter end notes:**

Tell me what your opinion and reviews are appreciated. If anyone want to add new character tells me through Review or PM.

And tell me what do you think Bruce will do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

Thanks for the favs and follows. As I don't have a beta all mistakes are mine.

**Super Hero School :**

"Bruce how about introduce yourself."

Bruce turned his head towards the others in the classroom and glared at them. Even Richard is taken back by the glare. Bruce looked at all of them, he looked at them one by one. Some looked like they are scared, some are shocked. All except one. The girl in the red and blue was smiling. And smiling right at _him. _He was caught off guard to see someone smiling at him, when he want is the reverse to happen. So he increased his glare intensity and so did she. Her smile if possible is became bigger.

Everyone are in bit of shock or scared. But these two are only looking at each other, one is glaring and one is smiling. It is like looking at a Tennis match back and forth. It all stopped when a boy in red suit started crying.

"OK Bruce! Stop introducing!" Richard yelled at him and ran towards Wally to soothe him. Bruce would have been smirking if the raven haired girl stopped smiling. But hell she's still smiling like nothing happened. Bruce groaned inwardly.

After Wally stopped crying, Richard came towards Bruce scratching his head. He looked confused what to do.

"Can I go now?" Bruce asked annoyed.

"Ye..Yes, go sit where ever.. " He stopped when he saw Bruce moving towards Richard chair. " Not my chair. At the bench." Richard told him pointing at the round table where the six other children are sitting on chairs.

Bruce huffed and went towards it, he was about to sit beside a boy who was wearing blue suit with large 'S' on his chest. When the raven girl smiled at him again. 'Wanna play bold, so I will.' Bruce thought himself and took the chair beside the raven hair girl.

Wrong move.

Everyone looked shocked, expect for the girl whose smile seemed boardend.

"Diana." Said the girl by extending her hand.

Bruce wanted to scowl at her because he already know everything about her and others, but Alfred taught him to respect women and girls. So he took her hand and shook it with his gloved hand.

"Bruce."

"Bruce." She repeated his name.

"_Bruce!"_ Wally called his name in a voice like Diana and laughed. John laughed along with him. Clark seemed trying not to laugh and J'onn maintained a stoic Face. A glare from Bruce made the laughs stopped then Bruce turned his head back at the girl. Who smiled at him in gratitude. Which caused Bruce to blush a little, but he tampe downed the feeling.

As his teacher started writing and explaining about mathematics on blackboard everyone atleast payed some attention at it. Except for Bruce, who started brooding again by covering his face with a book.

"Bruce are you listening?" Richard asked him.

"Yah." Bruce told without looking at him.

"Can you please tell me what is the value of x?" Richard asked Bruce.

Bruce groaned for asking him such a stupid question. "72." Bruce told him, not even looking at the problem.

"Wait... what?" Richard asked him dumbfounded.

"72." Bruce repeated.

"Correct, thank you Bruce. Now I know you are listening." Richard told him proudly.

"Whatever." Bruce mumbled and returned to his brooding.

For the entire class, Bruce only brooded. While others paid some attention to the class. Diana will look at him from the corner of her eyes while listening to the class. After an hour.

"Breaktime."

"Yeah!" All the children roared in happy.

But Bruce didn't move from his place. Everyone went outside to play leaving Bruce and Diana alone.

"Bruce." Diana asked him sweetly by tapping on his head.

Bruce growled but she didn't stop tapping his head. Finally he asked removing his book from his face and growled. "What do you want Princess?"

Diana looked at him in shock. "How do you know?"

"I did my homework." Bruce curtly replied.

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm a princess." Diana pleaded him.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't want everyone treating me like princess and feared to talk with me, I want to live normally." Diana told him. "Even they don't know I'm a princess, they are scared to talk with me because of my sisters."

"Well, sorry to say but I'm not scared." Bruce told her.

"I know." She told him and released another mega watt smile at him.

Bruce groaned and asked." Why do you call me?"

"Well everyone went outside to play, you don't want to play?" Diana asked him.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh come on, it would be fun."

"No."

"Oh come on."

"No."

Diana huffed at him. "You won't come?"

"Yes." Bruce growled by crossing his arms.

Diana smirked at him and dragged him outside by using his cape.

All the way outside Bruce growled at her, while Diana laughed.

When they reached playground all the boys laughed at Bruce. Bruce only glared at him which made everyone stop. Diana dragged him towards shayera and Kara. They both looked at Diana and Bruce. One is smiling while other one glaring at everything in displeasure.

"Diana, why are dragging Bruce?" Shayera asked Diana.

"Well, I asked him to come and play. But he refused so I dragged him outside." Diana replied.

"Who is he?" Kara asked them.

"He's name is Bruce. Our new classmate." Diana replied happily.

"Yah, he even made Wally cry you know." Shayera told her by pointing at the glare Bruce is releasing at everyone.

"Oh come on. He's a nice guy." Diana told her for which Bruce growled.

"Yeah, he's kinda cute when he's glaring." Kara confessed.

"Yeah, you're right." Diana agreed.

Bruce twitched inwardly at their confession.

"What are we going to play now?" Kara asked.

"I don't know maybe skipping." Diana suggested.

"Yeah, it would be fun." Both other girls agreed.

"But we don't have a rope." Shayera pointed out.

"Don't worry, I will bring it." Diana told and started to drag Bruce along with her.

"Wait, Princess!" Bruce yelled not that loud to hear everyone. He didn't want to drag by her again.

"What it is Bruce?" Diana asked.

He removed rope from his utility belt and handed it her. " Use this."

"Thanks Bruce." Diana told him with another smile and dragged back towards the other girls.

"I told you, Bruce is a nice guy. He even give me this rope to play." Diana told them.

"Thanks Bruce." both Kara and Shayera replied.

But remained silent by crossing his arms.

"Want to play with us Bruce." Diana asked him.

"No."

"OK, then I will release your cape while Im playing. You can watch while we are playing, but if you tried to move, I will drag you back." Diana warned him.

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

While the girls playing, Bruce looked around him to see children around his age playing happily. He sighed and looked at Diana. She was so happy like others. But he couldn't, he was always alone. Brooding. Bruce thought maybe this time Atleast he would make some friends. He already had a friend now. But that doesn't mean he going telltell her that.

Soon the breaktime is over and everyone started to go to their class. To his humiliation and embarrassment, Diana dragged him all the way to the class, while he was brooding.

Class started again and as before he started brooding. But when Richard asked him some questions he will tell the answer.

After that they all had lunch or in other way he ate in silence why Diana asked him questions and questions until she got answers.

He had to say she is stubborn and bossy. The remaining day went fast. And finally they could go home now.

"Bruce are you here or in your brooding world?" Diana asked him.

"Oh, I'm in mars want to come with me." Bruce asked her sarcastically.

"No, maybe next time." Diana countered. "I want you meet my mother." she said and started dragging him again towards the exit.

"So, your mother will daily pick you." Bruce asked annoyed.

"Yeah, along with my sisters. There.. " Diana pointed towards a group of women who are towering them. Every woman is atleast 6 foot. But they didn't scare Bruce one bit. He raised an eyebrow at an Red head when she glared at him when she saw Diana dragging him towards them.

"Diana, what are doing with that boy?" The red head demanded.

"He's my friend Arthemis, I want mother to meet him." Diana told her enthusiasmly.

"You're mother busy Diana, so she didn't came today." Arthemis told her still glaring daggers at him.

Diana looked sad at the mention. Bruce wanted make her happy. So he said." Don't worry Diana I will meet her tomorrow. Or I will meet her sometime when I came to your home."

"Really? You will comecome?" Diana asked him hopefully.

_Maybe. "_Really!" He lied.

"OK, but if you didn't I will drag you there." Diana told him with a smirk.

"Funny."

"Diana get into taxi." Arthemis ordered her.

"OK. Bruce I will meet you tomorrow .Bye." Diana hopped into taxi gracefully. Arthemis closed the door and looked at him with cold murderer eyes.

"Stay away from her boy." Arthemis growled at him.

Bruce decided to make Diana laugh and looked into his paints to make Arthemis furious and told mockingly . "Man, I wept my pants."

"You b... " Artemis started.

"Now Arthemis, if Alfred heard you using that kind of language. He will give you a lecture about 'How to be a gentleman' for hours." Bruce told her.

"I'm not a Man!" Arthemis yelled.

"Oh!, my eyes deceived me." Bruce told her sounding like horror.

All other amazons are trying to not to laugh. It is not everyday that a 6 year old boy can infuriating Arthemis.

"Arthemis, we have to go." A dark skinned told her and clearly trying not to laugh.

"I saying you again boy.. "

"I wept my pants again."

Arthemis roared and get into taxi by slamming it's door. "Drive, you pathetic man." Arthemis demanded the driver.

The driver obeyed and soon the taxi started moving with the group amazons behind it.

"Bye Bruce." Diana waved at him again with smile.

Bruce can't help but waved back. "Bye, princess."

"Someone who's trying to hide their royalty, uses a group of Amazons to guard a princess in a _taxi. _Unbelievable ." Bruce mumbled to himself when the taxi dissapeared in from his sight.

Bruce waited there for Alfred. After some minutes Alfred arrived and opened the door for Bruce. "Good evening, master Bruce."

"Evening Alfred." Bruce told him with a smile.

Which took Alfred by surprise but he didn't showed it. He eneterd his driver seat and started the car. "How is your day master Bruce? "Alfred asked.

"Good."

"Made new friends?" Asked again.

Bruce snorted.

"Something funny, sir." Alfred inquired.

"I think 'Forced' is the right word Alfred." Bruce replied.

"May I ask his/her name sir. Who is forced you into becoming friends." Alfred asked again.

"Diana." Bruce replied fondly.

They both remained silent. But Bruce breaked the silence this time. Which took Alfred by surprise again.

"May I ask you something Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Ofcourse sir."

"Make all my suit pants backside more thick and comfortable." Bruce commanded.

"May I ask why Sir?" Alfred asked.

"My butt is killing me."

**Diana's home:****(After sometime)**

She took her usual seat besides her mother in dining room. They started eating.

"How is your day Diana?" Hippolyta asked her daughter.

"Great mother." Diana replied happily.

Hippolyta raised an eyebrow at her daughter enthusiasm and asked. "Something new happened today."

"I made a new friend today. He's name is Bruce." Diana replied.

"May I ask what he's powers are? " Hippolyta asked.

"I didn't ask him, but he's intelligent, nice, funny and so brave." Diana replied proudly.

"Brave? "

Diana nodded. "When Arthemis tried to scare him. He didn't scared a bit. He even made us all laugh by making Artemis furious." Diana replied with a chuckle.

"Why he did it? "

"Well you didn't came to pick me up today, so I kinda became sad. So I think that's why he did it to make me happy. He even told me that he will come here to meet you." Diana told her.

Hippolyta nodded. "I would like to meet him too."

They talked about something while eating. Surprisingly Diana ate all of her food in her plate.

"Hungry Diana? "Hippolyta asked her with a chuckle.

"Well I had to drag a bat all day and I hope to do it tomorrow too." Diana murmured to herself.

**Chapter end**** notes:**

As in JLU, I made Diana more bold and bossy. Hope you like it.

Tell me your opinion in the reviews and if you want to add a new hero, tell his/her name in the reviews. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

Thanks for the favs and follows. As I don't have a beta for my fic all mistakes are mine.

**Wayne Manor:**

"Wake up Master Bruce." Alfred tried to wake up Bruce.

"Give me five more minutes, Alfred." Bruce mummbled in his sleep.

"That's why I always tell you to go to bed early, but alas you always do is playing and making new gadgets until midnight." Alfred scowled him, but Bruce didn't listen to him.

"Will you wake up or I have to drag you to your bathroom." Alfred threatened him with mischief smile.

Bruce bolted up in his bed and glared at Alfred. "Funny, old man? " Bruce demanded and went into his bathroom.

"Certainly sir." Alfred told himself.

After quickly cleaneing Bruce room, Alfred put down the new pants on Bruce bed as he requested yesterday. "Master Bruce I put your new suit on your bed." Alfred informed him.

"Than..nk yo...uuu, Alfrr...ed." came the reply from the bathroom.

Alfred shook his head with smile and get down to kitchen to make breakfast for his son.

Alfred made vegetable sandwich by making sure it is perfect. He placed the sandwiches on table for Bruce.

After Bruce ate his breakfast they went to garage. After a short drive Alfred dropped Bruce at his school and bid Goodbye to him.

He was about to walk towards the school gate. When a familiar voice called him.

"Bruce."

Bruce looked at his left and saw a taxi, which Ofcourse guarded by the amazons. Bruce shook his head at them. Diana hopped out of the taxi and ran towards him. Arthemis slowly followed her all the while releasing daggers at him.

"Good Morning, Bruce." Diana greeted him.

"Morning, Princess." He greeted back with a barely visible smile. He looked at Arthemis and becided make her tease again.

"Good Morning Mr.Themis, I told Alfred about you and he said he will help to become a gentleman." Bruce told her with a smirk.

At first Arthemis looked confused and looked around her, but when Diana started laughing she understands that he is talking to her.

"I'm not a Man." Arthemis growled at him.

"But you're looking like one to me." Bruce told her innocently.

"How the hell, I'm looking like a Man. When I'm a woman." Artemis shouted at him.

"Well for..."

"OK, Bruce stop it." Diana told him laughing and dragged him by his cape towards the school before he make another remark at Arthemis.

Bruce waved at Arthemis. "Bye Mr.Themis."

"You pig headed Batboy." Arthemis shouted at him angrily.

"But I'm bat headed." came the reply.

Arthemis roared and punched the taxi door and made a dent on it.

The Driver shaked in fear, so he didn't asked her about the dent.

"Artemis calm down, see what you did. Now we have to pay him more." Phillipus told her while trying her hardest not to laugh.

"I'm will kill that boy." Arthemis growled at her.

"Oh shush Arthemis, you will not do that." Phillipus told her. "Even you have to say, he is cute when he is making you angry." She teased her with a smirk.

Arthemis only growled and took the seat beside the driver and slammed the door.

"Bruce, why did you do that?" Diana asked him giggling and dragging him.

"Hmm, well if you can't see, as I said I'm a wearing a bat cowl. Which means I'm bat headed." He replied her in his monotone.

""No that silly, why are making Arthemis angry?" Diana asked.

"To simple made a point- I'm scared of her." Bruce replied.

They entered their classroom and ignored the look their classmates giving them. And Bruce rewarded them with one of his bat-glare.

"Man, he took the glares to next level." John told to his friends while watching Diana dragging Bruce to their seats.

"Yeah. He even scared to death with his glare." Wally confessed them.

"Yeah we know that, cause we watched you crying like a baby." John told to Wally with chuckle.

"Hey, it's not like that." Wally protested.

"Uh-huh?"

"I think he's a nice guy." Clark told them.

"How can you say that." John and Wally asked him.

"Well, he didn't to anything when Diana dragging him all around the school." Clark pointed out.

"Well, if you don't know. She's bossing him around." John told them.

"Yep." Wally agreed.

"What do you mean by that?" Clark asked them.

Wally and John looked him like he had grown a second head.

"What?" Clark asked them confused.

"Really man, you can't see that?" John asked him.

"See what?"

"And here I thought, you have fifty kind of visions." John told him dryly.

"What are you saying?" Clark questioned him.

"_They both like each other_." John told him in hushed tone.

"What!?" Clark blurted out.

"_Keep calm dude_." John told and looked around to see if someone saw them.

_"How does you know that?" _Clark asked him.

_"They are friendly with eachother more than others._ That happened in less than a day."John informed him.

_"I didn't see anything different, Diana will always be friendly to anyone." _Clark told them.

_"Did you see how she smiles at him and bossing around him." _John told them.

"_And when it came to him, when someone tried to talk to him, He either will remain silent or glares at them like he was going to bite your head off." _Wally quipped. _"But he didn't do either when came to her."_

"Yeah." John nodded.

"_I think it is nothing like that and you both forgot we're just children you know." _Clark told them. _"So what, it is not like that children can't like someone." _John told him. "What would you say J'onn?"

"I don't know." J'onn told them maintaining his stotic face.

"Man, we will never understand you." Wally told him.

Unknown to them, Diana heared them what they are talking and slowly her cheeks burned and coloured in pink.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked her.

"Yeah." Diana replied him still blushing and not looking at him.

'Girls'. Bruce thought and shook his head.

**Chapters note:**

Tell me what are your thoughts. If you want your favorite hero in this fic tell me his/her name via Reviews or PM. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

I'm really sorry for taking this long to update my fic. I'm saying right now, I won't stop writing my fics.

**At School:**

Bruce looked at Diana, while she was playing with other girls. It has been a month since he joined the school. Diana became his best friend cause she's the only one who can talk to him without earning a glare from Bruce. He also started talking to his other classmates or in other words he was forced to talk with them(cause Diana treatned him if he didn't) and made another friend.

"Hey Bruce? " A voice called him.

"Yeah? " Bruce asked Clark while looking at Diana.

"What are you brooding about? " Clark asked him.

"I'm not, I'm just thinking." Bruce growled at him.

"About what? Let me guess, Diana?" Clark asked him with a smile.

A scowl formed on Bruce face and he fixed a deadly glare on Clark.

"I guess, I'm right." Clark told him smugly.

" So what? " Bruce growled at him.

"Nothing" Clark told him rising his hands in defense. " Why are you thinking about her anyway?"

Bruce seemed in deep thought whether to tell him the truth or not. After what seemed like an eternity Bruce replied.

"She's acting different."

Clark raised an eyebrow at him. "Say what? "

"She's acting different." Bruce repeated.

"How so?" Clark asked him intrigued.

" I don't know why, but she's acting strange." Bruce replied.

"Like ?"

" She's not talking to anyone that much, always thinking about something and she ain't even looking at my face when I tried to talk to her. And if my guess is right, she's avoiding me." Bruce told him in low voice." Did something happened to my face?" He asked him, he almost looked sad.

"Nope, nothing happened your face." Clark told him while laughing. " You can still make wally cry with your glare Bruce. "

" I'm so happy to hear that." Bruce grumbled.

" Bruce you're just over thinking." Clark told him.

"I guess you're right Clark." Bruce told him. "I'm just over thinking about nothing."

'But I'm still going to find out why she's upset.' Bruce thought to himself.

"Bruce, are you busy tonight?" Clark asked him.

"Yeah. Why? " Bruce asked him by rising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'm just asking." Clark replied.

"Why Kent?" Bruce asked again while glaring at him.

"Well... uhm." Clark started nervously. "We became good friends and I want to... "

"You what? " Bruce growled at him.

"Invite you to my home." Clark replied.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"I want you to meet my parents and have a family dinner with us tonight Bruce." Clark request him.

The memories of his parents death attacked Bruce when Clark said the word 'parents'. He wanted to ran away and hide in his home, where he felt safe. It still pained him a lot when he think about his parents and that he didn't have them like others did.

He took deep breaths and started to meditate and put his emotions aside. He knew that Clark didn't know about his parents and he just invited him to his home as a friend. He wanted to say no. But he knew Alfred would kill him, if he say that. Alfred wants Bruce to make new friends and wants him to be a happy child like others.

He gulped the lump that formed in his throat and replied . " I will be there." And he looked at Clark and said with a small smile. "Thanks Clark."

"No need to say it Bruce." Clark told him with a smile, he was very happy that Bruce agreed to come. He thought Bruce would disagree. "See you tonight Bruce."

Bruce nodded his head and watched as Clark ran towards Wally and John to play with them. Bruce sighed and looked at Diana. He was going to find out why she's upset after visiting Clark home tonight.

He had a lot of work and planning to do for tonight. He knows it is not easy to enter a castle which is full of Man hating women. But he ain't scared of them.

**Chapters end:**

Well it's looks like Bruce had planned something. Tell me what you all think . Reviews are appreciated positive or negative.


End file.
